In modern drive systems, such as power trains for motorized vehicles, torque vectoring and active-yaw becomes more and more prominent. With active-yaw-systems or torque-vectoring systems, torque is selectively unevenly distributed to the left and right wheel of a vehicle axle. In order to manipulate angular yaw acceleration of the vehicle, electronically controlled active-yaw or torque-vectoring systems therefore provide a kind of steering effect that may provide improved vehicle stability.
In effect, active-yaw systems or torque-vectoring systems improve the vehicle's stability against understeering or oversteering. Hence, an arising yaw momentum can be counterbalanced by precisely dosed longitudinal forces on front and rear axle. In this way, a fully adjustable optimized lateral driving dynamics can be achieved.
Generally, active yaw-systems and torque-vectoring systems make use of branching off a certain amount of torque from a propulsion drive mechanism. The branched off torque is then distributed unevenly to left and right wheels of a vehicle axle. Typical existing solutions include transmission gears between a left and a right wheel of an axle, wherein respective drive shafts of the transmission gears are to be coupled with the propulsion drive or with respective wheels by means of numerous clutches.
Almost any active-yaw-system or torque-vectoring-system makes use of such a torque branching off. In this way torque can be added to a selected wheel or to a selected axle always at the expense of the overall available propulsion of respective wheels or axles. Such a solution is for examples illustrated in DE 10 2005 040 253 B3. It is characterized by two clutches, whose outer parts are axially tensed by means of a bridging element. Implementation of such an active yaw or torque-vectoring system is generally quite elaborate in construction and cost-intensive in production. Also, the uneven distribution of torque is always at the expense of the general propulsion of a driven axle.
It is therefore at least one object of the present invention to provide an improved torque distributing drive mechanism for transmitting torque to at least a first and a second output member. The torque distributing drive mechanism should provide a better performance and a simplified internal structure, which is easy to assemble and to manufacture. Further, the torque distributing drive mechanism should be inexpensive in production and assembly and should provide a high degree of reliability. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.